Incorrecto
by DreaLirm-Oink
Summary: Por que el Director Uchiha no podía despegar sus manos de la dulce Sakura y ella, no hacía nada para impedirlo; era incorrecto. / LEMON / MADASAKU.
1. Uno

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Advertencia: lemon hard.**

 **Notas de la escritora al final.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _—¡Ahh! —Su pequeño cuerpo se estremeció ante tales embestidas y Madara tuvo que jalar su cabello para acallar sus gemidos en un ardiente beso. Después de todo seguían en las instalaciones de la escuela y el hecho de que algunos docentes o alumnos siguieran en los alrededores aún era probable, nadie mas que ellos tenía por qué enterarse de lo que se encontraban haciendo._

 _—¿Te gusta, Sakura? —Gruñó placenteramente y volvió a hundirse en su interior de manera dura._

 _—Mmm, aja. —Apenas y pudo contestar. Aquel hombre la hacía incapaz de formular palabra con cada uno de sus movimientos._

— _¿Si? No te escucho, cariño. ¿Te gusta como te estoy cogiendo? —Llevó sus grandes manos hasta sus redondas nalgas y las apretujó al tiempo que, esta vez la embestia con más fuerza._

 _—¡Dios, sí! —Casi que gritó, se aferró aún más a los hombros masculinos y juntó su boquita rosada a aquellos ásperos labios._

 _Y es que él conocía sin pudor alguno cada parte de su femenino cuerpo, sabía qué hacer o cómo moverse para mandar al diablo su cordura y hundirla en el mejor placer del mundo._

Sakura Senju siempre fue una chica poseedora de una inteligencia tan suprema como su belleza. A dónde sea que iba llamaba la atención con aquella sedosa cabellera rosada, esos brillantes ojos jade y, por supuesto, su personalidad tan carismática. Lograba envolver a quien sea con un par de comentarios. Siempre fue la favorita de sus maestros y su grupo de amigos la apreciaba por ser tan única. Los amigos de sus padres la adoraban por todas sus cualidades que no temía mostrar al mundo.

Pero entre todo este ambiente de favoritismo, sólo hubo una persona de la cual nunca consiguió su atención. El poco escrupuloso, taciturno y demandante Madara Uchiha. Desde que Sakura tenía conciencia, el hecho de ver a tal apuesto hombre alto, fornido, con cabellera larga y de un color negro como la noche, junto a un rostro retador e intimidante despertaron un interés y una atracción un tanto inocente; pues al final, ella tan sólo era una chiquilla y aquel joven hombre apesar de tener una muy buena relación con su padre, sólo iba a su hogar en contadas veces. Sin embargo siempre lo tuvo presente, causando un amor meramente platónico.

Madara estaba consciente de la existencia de esa chiquilla, después de todo, su exótico cabello rosa junto a aquellas explosivas risas que siempre veía y escuchaba respectivamente cuando iba a la residencia Senju, eran difíciles de ignorar. Y es que Sakura le pareció adorable, pero sólo eso, no tenía intención de crear un lazo con alguien que aún no tenía la capacidad de entender su pensamiento, y aún cuando Sakura entró a la adolescencia, él siguió sin prestarle atención.

Madara Uchiha era una persona sumamente influyente, él y su padre, Hashirama Senju, eran todos unos personajes por su conocida filantropía y diplomacia. Cosa que llevó al primero a ocupar el puesto de Director en la Universidad Autónoma de Konoha.

Para la pelirosa, la ignorancia del Uchiha comenzó causándole un berrinche, luego lo vio como un juego y después como una meta. Y, más tarde, cuando descubrió que había sido aceptada en la máxima casa de estudios universitarios del país, obtener la atención de su amor platónico se convirtió en una de sus prioridades.

Era un viernes por la noche cuando Sakura oyó el timbre de la puerta sonar, sin esperar a que alguien del servicio fuera a abrir ella bajó corriendo entusiasmada, pues hacía menos de un mes ordenó algo por internet y por esos días el paquete llegaría a sus manos. Sin embargo grande y grata fue su sorpresa cuando al abrir, Madara Uchiha estaba de pie con un paquete en la mano y un paraguas en la otra.

—S-señor Uchiha, ¿qué lo trae por aquí? —Inquirió.

—Hashirama me dijo que viniera por unos papeles. —Contestó al tiempo que colgaba el paraguas en una rejilla y, sin permiso alguno entraba.

—Pero, mi papá, o bueno, debo decir, mis papás no se encuentran en casa. —Sakura posó sus brazos detrás de ella y lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Salieron hace unas dos horas para atender un problema de la empresa. Ya ve que no ha dejado de llover estos últimos días, al parecer algo en la planta este sucedió. Por cierto, ¿qué trae en sus manos?

Madara la encaró y su mirada repasó minuciosamente a la joven que tenía enfrente. Aquellos iris negros la hicieron estremecer y el hecho de que la estuviera mirando tan intensamente, causaron que sus piernas se volvieran gelatina. Dios santo, ese hombre era guapísimo. Y aunque Sakura tenía miles de ganas de llevárselo a la cama ahí mismo, se contuvo.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Dieciocho, Señor.

Él notó sus delgadas pero tonificadas piernas, aquella estrecha cinturita, su abdomen, algo al descubierto debido a la blusa que llevaba, dejando a su vez ver aquel pequeño ombligo, y unos pechos de tamaño mediano. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que vio a la hija de Hashirama? No tenía idea, pero en todo el tiempo que pasó, de algo estaba seguro, y eso, es que la pequeña Sakura había crecido, y su belleza había incrementado.

—Este paquete estaba en la puerta. —Dijo, tendiéndoselo— Compermiso. —Murmuró y se abrió paso dispuesto a irse.

—¡Espere! —Lo detuvo— ¿Puedo...pedirle un favor?

Por supuesto que ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo irse tan fácilmente, no cuando el destino se lo había prácticamente servido en bandeja de plata. Y aunque su fantasía siempre había sido hacerlo con él la primera vez en su escritorio, aquella idea ya no le importaba cuando esa parecía ser la mejor oportunidad.

—¿Qué?

—Ahm, bueno. Este paquete contiene el uniforme de la Universidad, y ya que usted es el Director quería asegurarme de que todo estuviera en orden. —Contestó algo insegura.

—No tengo tiempo para esto.

—¡Porfavor! Será rápido. —Trató de convencerlo. Y funcionó.

A toda prisa lo condujo a su habitación y ahí, ella se encerró en el baño para probarse la ropa.

Mientras esperaba, Madara se preguntó qué rayos hacía él en la habitación de la hija de su mejor amigo. Definitivamente no era correcto y si alguien los veía las cosas se iban a malinterpretar, pero antes de que le dijera a Sakura que había sido una mala idea y que se iría, ella salió y se acercó luciendo una falda tableada de color azul marino, era lo suficientemente corta como para hacerla ver sus blanquecinas y suaves piernas. La miró en silencio y siguió juzgando su apariencia. La blusa llevaba el logotipo de la escuela cerca del pecho y el color era de un blanco transparentoso, así que le fue posible ver el sostén rosado pastel de encaje que llevaba abajo. Cada prenda se ceñía de manera exquisita a su figura y su perdición ocurrió cuando al darse la vuelta, se encontró con aquel respingado y redondo trasero. Permaneció embelesado viéndola y ella, lejos de sentirse disgustada, se acercó hasta él. Con una seguridad, producto de la mirada que el le dedicaba, tomó una de sus manos y la posó en su cintura, muy cerca de su trasero.

—¿Qué le parece, Director Uchiha? —Le ronroneó, causándole un dolor entre los pantalones.

Tan sólo tuvo que conectar su ojos onix con los jade de ella, para saber que no se contendría más. Y así, sucumbió ante el pecado de lo prohibido y la lujuria. La besó tan fieramente como le fue posible y ella enredó sus brazos en el cuello de él. Al separarse, esparció besos y mordidas en la piel de ella, mientras sus prendas iban desapareciendo de a poco. Los suspiros no se hicieron esperar e inundaron la habitación.

No había tiempo para pensar, no era momento de remordimientos o culpa, tan sólo necesitaban el cuerpo del otro, tan intensamente que quemaba.

Ella lo obligó a sentarse en la orilla de la cama y se hincó frente a sus piernas. De un solo movimiento liberó su pene, el cuál estaba más que erecto. Era enorme y caliente. ¿Cuántas veces fantasió con aquel momento? Tantas, tantas veces.

Lamió la gotita de líquido preseminal que había en la punta y, como si de una paleta se tratara, su lengua se paseó por todo el tronco de manera lenta y tortuosa. El gruñido de Madara le indicó el momento preciso para engullirse su verga en la boca, y cuando lo hizo, el Uchiha sólo pudo soltar una maldición de placer. Su boca se movió de arriba a abajo y trató de acaparar todo lo que le era posible con ayuda de Madara, quién tenía posado una mano en su rosada cabellera. Succionó y lamió tan profundo y rápido como pudo, pero antes de que él pudiera correrse, la apartó de un tirón y la sentó en sus piernas, uniendo sus lenguas en un beso calificado por algunos como vulgar.

—Madara... —Gimió Sakura cuando sintió como los dedos masculinos apartaban sus braguitas y se introducían sin miramiento alguno en su vagina. Entraron y salieron de ella causándole estragos de mero placer.

—Estás bastante mojada, pequeña. —Murmuró él— ¿Te prende el hecho de que alguien ajeno te masturbe, eh? —Sakura asintió frenéticamente y casi gritó de frustración cuando él sacó sus dedos de su interior— Hey, sht. —La calló con un beso— Ahora ponte en cuatro. —Le ordenó.

No hizo falta que él se lo repitiera para que lo haga, obedientemente, Sakura se apartó para recostarse boca abajo en la enorme cama. Escondió las manos debajo de las almohadas y curveó la espalda, parando el trasero al mismo tiempo. Sintió como el se puso detrás de ella y escuchó el sonido de sus demás prendas inferiores siendo bajadas.

Su entrada palpitó ante el ligero contacto con la punta del pene de Madara. No podía aguantar más, había esperado aquel momento tanto tiempo y el hecho de que él se tomara su tiempo la enfurecía. Sakura emitió un adorable bufido y restregó su trasero contra él, manchándolo de sus propios fluidos. Madara se rió burlón y, posando ambas manos en sus caderas dijo: "sólo espero que una vez te esté follando, no me pidas que pare de lo duro que te lo haré, por que sabes, no voy a detenerme". Tras la última palabra se hundió totalmente de una sola estocada y Sakura tuvo que morderse fuertemente los labios para no gritar.

El Uchiha comenzó a embestirla de manera salvaje, apretando su agarre en las caderas de ella para un mejor balance. Sentía el puto paraíso a cada estocada que daba, pues la estrecha y mojada vagina de Sakura le hacía más deliciosa cada penetración.

—¡Demonios! —Gruñó.

—¡Ahh, Madara! —Gimió ella con las cejas fruncidas y las manos apretando con fuerza el colchón— ¡Mmm, no te detengas!

El ritmo de las embestias aumentó aún más. Su pene se hundía en ella con más facilidad, recibiendo cada parte de el y aproximando aún más sus cuerpos. En la habitación sólo se hicieron presentes el ruido de dos individuos fornicando: a cada estocada que él daba, el sonido de sus pieles chocando, más los gemidos de placer y el ruido de la cama moviéndose.

El clímax no tardó en llegar.

—¡Madara! —Sakura no pudo suprimir aquel y último gemido que marcó la llegada de dicha ola de placer.

—¡Joder, vamos! —Gruñó Madara moviéndose unos segundos más hasta que finalmente logró soltar su semilla en el interior de la ojijade. Apretó sus nalgas sin cuidado alguno descargando cada gota de su semen caliente, el cuál envolvió con furia cada rincón del femenino cuerpo y para Sakura no pudo haber otra cosa más sexy que eso.

El pelinegro apoyó su frente contra la tersa espalda de ella y ambos permanecieron quietos con las respiraciones agitadas y tratando de recuperarse de aquel devastador orgasmo. Pasados unos minutos, él salió lentamente de su interior y ella se incorporó, encarándolo.

Madara la miró con seriedad, parecía meditar algo.

—Estás consciente de lo que ocurrió, ¿no? —Le dijo.

—Sí. Y la verdad es...qué no me arrepiento y tampoco me importa lo que los demás lleguen a pensar. Te deseo, Madara.

El Director entrecerró los ojos y emitió una breve sonrisa.

—Eres una chiquilla aún, no sabes lo que quieres. —Comenzó a ponerse la ropa tras la descontenta mirada de Sakura en él.

—Y se supone que tu eres un hombre pero aún así caíste ante los encantos de una "chiquilla". —Lo retó.

Esta vez él rió con burla y tras acomodar su ropa salió de la habitación. Sakura tomó lo primero que vio y salió tras él.

—¿¡No vas a decir nada más!? ¡Hey, te estoy hablando! —Decía pisándole los talones.

Ya frente a la puerta de entrada, Madara volteó a verla y dijo:

—El uniforme de la escuela, no me gusta nada como se te ve. La falda es demasiado corta y la blusa deja en descubierto tu sostén. Buenas noches, Sakura. —Finalizó como despedida.

La lluvia había cesado y un auto negro esperaba afuera. Se fue sin voltear o decir algo más, dejando a una Sakura muy confundida, pero también feliz y más por haber realizado una de sus metas. Madara Uchiha por fin la notó y por fin sucumbió ante los encantos de aquella hermosa jovencita.

 **.**

 _—Sólo espero que ésta sea laprimera y última vez que lo hacemos en el armario del conserje. —Exclamó Sakura con los mofletes inflados_.

 _—Y yo sólo espero que la próxima vez no seas tan escandalosa. —Respondió Madara con aire burlón._

 _—¡Fuiste tú quién estuvo diciendo, "anda di que te gusta que te co..."! —No fue capaz de terminar lo que estaba diciendo por que él la calló con un beso._

 _—Lo disfrutaste, y es lo que cuenta. —Murmuró roncamente contra sus labios— Ahora salgamos de este lugar._

 _Por que sí, empezó aquella noche lluviosa y su lazo seguía prevaleciendo. Por que una vez que probó de aquel elixir prohibido, el Director Uchiha no pudo despegar sus manos de la pequeña Sakura y ella, no hacía nada para detenerlo._

 _Era incorrecto, y les importaba un carajo._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Qué decir, el MadaSaku es un shipp bastante crack que me encanta, lo lamento. Y como no hay muchos fanfics de estos dos juntos, decidí crear uno. Espero que les haya gustado y si fue así, dejen un review porfavorrrr.**

 **Oink.**


	2. Celos

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Notas de la autora al final, importante leerlas.**

.

.

 **Sakura**

La Universidad Autónoma de Konoha tenía muy buena relación con otras universidades de gran prestigio, pues, después de todo, la hermandad era un factor primordial para el buen levantamiento de una institución. Era algo que tenía muy en claro y la idea del intercambio de alumnos me emocionaba. También adoraba ver cuando autobuses de otras escuelas llegaban al estacionamiento de la Universidad trayendo consigo a alumnos y docentes, ya sea para que en las instalaciones se realicen actividades o conferencias.

Aquella mañana las actividades escolares se habían suspendido (causando euforia en muchos) para que los alumnos pudieran desenvolverse con los llegados.

Sin embargo, la estaba pasando digamos, no tan bien. Mi mañana parecía ser prometedora, la Universodad de Kirigakure había llegado y yo estaba muy contenta en parte por la visita y en otra parte por que al ser la Presidenta del consejo estudiantil de mi facultad pasaría casi todo el día cerca de Madara.

Y es que es normal que el anfitrión, en este caso, el respetado Madara Uchiha esté involucrado en cada una de las actividades que se llevaran a cabo, claro, por ser el Director. Pero poco me esperaba que la Directora de la Universidad de Kirigakure fuera Mei Terumi, en otras palabras, una mujer de exuberantes curvas por doquier, con una belleza letal y sobre todo con la fama de ser algo (por no decir mucho) coqueta con los hombres.

Tuve que ser testigo de los comentarios, los acercamientos y las risitas eróticas que ella hacía en compañía de Madara. Quiero decir, nisiquiera tuvo la decencia de ser menos obvia estando en un lugar rodeado de muchísimas personas. En un principio me obligué a soportarlo, pero mientras el tiempo fue avanzando y Madara se mantenía neutral ante sus gestos, mi enojo fue aumentando tanto, que para la hora del almuerzo yo ya estaba completamente roja del coraje, sobre todo por que no pude hacerle saber (como hubiera deseado) a Madara lo disgustada que estaba debido a que nunca nadie se le despegó, mucho menos esa tal Mei, así que mi enojo fue acumulándose, y acumulándose hasta crear un monstruo.

Por supuesto que en algunos puntos le mandé miradas inconformes para que supiera que no me tenía nada contenta, pero como era de esperarse, ignoró cada una de ellas.

Para el final de la tarde, estaba sumamente agotada, y es que apesar de no haber tenido "clases" el puesto de Presidenta no era nada fácil, mis pies estaban tan adoloridos de tanto caminar y estar de pie que lo más seguro es que las suelas de mis zapatos se hubieran desgastado hasta desaparecer por completo. Entonces estaba afuera de la Dirección, sentada en una banca con mi bolso a un lado y los brazos cruzados. Las risas femeninas, provenientes del interior de la oficina, podían escucharse desde mi posición y eso sólo aumentó mi irritación. Hasta que de repente recordé que había olvidado pasar a recoger en el aula didáctica los exámenes de nuevo ingreso.

Como alma que lleva el diablo tomé mis cosas y me dirigí corriendo hasta el aula. Fue una desastrosa carrera y ciertamente nose cuanto tiempo me pudo tomar ir por los exámenes, pero imaginé que fue bastante por que al regresar a la dirección (cargando por cierto, una pila de hojas en los brazos) no escuché ningún sonido, ni siquiera esas femeninas risas. Con un mal presentimiento, quise abrir la puerta pero, sorpresa, esto nunca sucedió, estaba cerrada con llave.

En ese momento mi avanzada mente elaboró cientas de hipótesis, pero las más convincentes fueron estas:

1\. Madara se había largado.

2\. Madara estaba dentro de su oficina con la maldita de Mei, ¿haciendo qué? Definitivamente no quería saberlo.

Apreté mi mandíbula con tanta fuerza que incluso me prometí hacer una cita con el dentista. Quise gritar ahí mismo de enojo, tirar los estúpidos exámenes a la basura y largarme para nunca volver. Con el orgullo herido, no lo pensé dos veces y salí de la Universidad por la entrada principal.

Desde que había entrado a la Universidad, mi padre utilizó su influencia como mejor amigo de Madara para pedirle que después de clases me llevara sana y salva a casa. Claro que Madara por una parte no pudo negarse, después de todo, llevarme a casa tenía sus ventajas. En ocasiones nos escapábamos y me llevaba a su enorme mansión para posteriormente hacerlo en cualquier lugar y habitación. Esto sucedía muy frecuentemente. Y aquel día, como siempre, llegué puntual a esperarlo para que me llevara a casa.

«Pero al parecer se olvidó completamente de mí y lo más seguro es que se haya largado con Mei» pensé con amargura.

Apesar de vivir por 19 años en Konoha y pasar día tras día el trayecto de la Universidad a mí casa, me encontraba perdida. El sol ya se estaba ocultando, el enojo hacia Madara más el dolor en mis pies y el peso en mis brazos no me dejaban pensar con claridad, ¿dónde rayos estaba? Seguí caminando dispuesta a no rendirme, pero esto solo empeoró mi situación.

—¡Eres un maldito, Madara! —En plena calle hice un pequeño berrinche. Y como la Ley de la atracción, un increíble y ya conocido auto negro se detuvo a mí lado. El cristal del conductor bajó permitiéndome verlo a él.

—Sube. —Ordenó.

—Puedo irme sola.

—Tanto, que te diriges a las afueras de la ciudad. —Me dijo con sarcasmo— Sube ahora mismo, Sakura.

Rodé los ojos y sin pensarlo por más tiempo terminé subiendo al automóvil.

—Sólo lo hago por que estoy muy cansada y quiero llegar a casa pronto. —Aclaré con firmeza.

—¿Hashirama nunca te enseñó a no irte sola? —El auto comenzó a avanzar.

—¿A ti nunca te enseñaron a abandonar a las personas con las que ya tienes un compromiso? ¡Estuve sentada esperándote casi una hora!

—Acompañé a la Directora al estacionamiento, cuando salí no te vi, supuse que como estabas cansada te habías ido con tus amigas. —El estaba tan tranquilo, y eso me molestaba más.

—Pues déjame decirte que así no fueron las cosas, a último momento recordé que debía pasar por estos exámenes así que fui por ellos, pero cuando regresé la puerta ya estaba cerrada con llave. Está bien, supongo que a lado de una mujer como Mei, la flacucha Sakura es invisible. —Ahí iba yo y mi plan de hacerlo sentir mal mediante la maestría de hacerme la víctima, era una estrategia que nunca fallaba, sin importar con quien la usara.

Él suspiró y cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos ante las puertas de mi residencia, sin embargo el seguro de las puertas seguía puesto.

—No eres una flacucha Sakura, mucho menos invisible ante mis ojos. —Su comentario revolvió mi pequeño corazón, sin embargo no iba a doblegarme.

—Eso dices, pero en todo el día no parecías disgustado ante sus cínicas actuaciones. Su presencia es despampanante, tengo que admitirlo. —Murmuré con voz baja— Y no me dirigiste la palabra en ningún momento, mucho menos una mirada.

—Sakura. Escúchame con atención. —Su tono de voz sorpresivamente fue suave así que lo miré— Soy el Director, tengo que verme amistoso con la gente de afuera aunque no me agraden. Si no te hablé fue por que estuve ocupado todo el día y lo sabes bien. Lo que sea que tu cabeza esté imaginando entre la Directora y yo, es estúpido. Además, afirmas que en ningún momento te dirigí una mirada, estás equivocada. En más de una ocasión me distraje viéndote, dime ¿eso es correcto siendo el Director? Perder los estribos en un día tan importante, todo, por una encantadora chiquilla como tú.

Me fue imposible no sonrojarme con violencia.

—¿Seguirás molesta? —Preguntó, parecía algo divertido.

—Quizás. ¿Puedes quitar los seguros? Quiero irme a dormir.

—Lo haré si me besas.

Mi boca se curveó en una pequeña sonrisa, me acerqué a él y a pocos milímetros de su boca murmuré antes de besarlo: no te lo mereces.

Una de sus grandes manos viajó hasta la parte inferior de mi espalda y me atrajo con más firmeza hacia el. Mis labios recibieron con inmensas ganas su boca, extrañaba tanto su sabor, su textura y el cómo sus labios encajaban tan bien en los míos. Nuestro beso se hizo más profundo y su lengua se atrevió a invadir mi cavidad bucal. No pude evitar soltar un pequeño jadeo. Sin embargo la magia se acabó cuando nos quedamos sin aire. Me aparté sólo un poco y lo miré fijamente.

—Quizá el enojo se me pase en unos días, dependerá de ti que esos días se reduzcan.

—Es divertido como escondes tus celos con la palabra enojo. —Se rió por lo que lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Acabas de aumentar los días.

.

.

 _—Mi padre ha estado hablando mucho con tu hermano. —Dije fingiendo desinterés._

 _—¿Mmh? ¿Qué querría con Fugaku?_ _—Sus fuertes manos acariciaron mi cintura—_

 _—No losé, pero ayer, cuando llegó a la cass, dijo algo acerca de que sería bueno que yo pasara más tiempo con Sasuke-kun. —Me mordí el labio para ocultar mi sonrisa, aunque tuve que hacer un esfuerzo cuando sus manos, que me acariciaban, esta vez apretaron mi cintura._

 _—Eso sería divertido de ver, sobre todo por que tu odias a Sasuke. —Me dijo, como si hubiera caído en su trampa, y lo logró. Mi sonrisa se esfumó, pero no tardé en recuperarme._

 _—¿Por qué dices eso? Realmente no lo he tratado como se debe. —Mis manos en sus anchos hombros se afianzaron más y moví ligeramente las caderas en su regazo para "acomodarme"._

 _—¿Ah si? Hay un estudiante que constantemente viene a la dirección por su comportamiento. ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? Ah, claro, Uzumaki Naruto, me parece que es tu primo._

 _Ésta vez fui yo quien apretó sus hombros. —¿Qué te dijo?_

 _—Que hace mucho tiempo, estabas enamorada de Sasuke, pero él te rechazó, y no de una manera muy amable. Desde ahí comenzaste a odiarlo. —Murmuró con una sonrisa ladina._

 _«Naruto...» pensé con el enojo rondando las puertas de mi mente._

 _—Sakura, si quieres ponerme celoso tendrás que esforzarte más. —Gruñí por su comentario._

 _Madara se inclinó hacia adelante y esta vez sus manos envolvieron con fuerza mis nalgas mientras que su boca buscó mi cuello, donde se dedicó a besar y morder mi delicada piel. Yo, sin contenerme por más tiempo, me permití al fin disfrrutar de sus caricias._

.

.

.

.

.

 **Quizá se hallan llevado una sorpresa al ver que lo que era un one-shot ya no lo es Xd Y todo tiene una explicación, resulta que más ideas llegaron a mi cabecita, ideas ligadas a esta historia o a este AU.**

 **Ciertamente si tenía mis dudas sobre si publicarlo aquí mismo o que sea un capítulo individual, pero al final me decidí agregarlo aquí.**

 **Quise poner a Mei como 'rival' de Sakura más que nada por que siento que en otro contexto del manga a ella le hubiese gustado daddy Madara.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado bastante, a mi me dejó con un poco más que desear pero bueno, eso lo estoy guardando para el próximo capítulo.**

 **Será una "historia" corta, cinco capítulos cuando mucho, y aunque están ligados (por compartir historia y personajes) cada capítulo no es precisamente una continuación del pasado. Creo que solo yo entiendo esto, lol. Btw muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, me fascinan, no dejo de leerlos n.n**

 **Bueno, nos vemos pronto.**

 **Oink.**


	3. Cumpleaños

La primavera por fin había llegado, las flores adornaban cada jardín, el aire fresco y limpio calmaba la sed, el sol irradiaba rayos alentadores y los árboles de cerezo floreciendo purificaban el alma. Aquella era su temporada, la estación del año donde nació, por lo tanto, aquella tarde celebraba su cumpleaños. Cumplía 19, una edad revitalizante que te impulsa a intentar las hazañas que antes no te atrevías a hacer. Sakura se sentía como nunca, si bien sus 18 estuvieron llenos de sorpresas y logros cumplidos, podía esperar aún más del nuevo año que se avecinaba.

Es por ello que aquella tarde, en el enorme jardín de su residencia se celebraba un pequeño pero importante almuerzo. Estaban sus padres, sus tíos, sus primos y, algunos allegados importantes de la familia, como sus padrinos o la mismísima familia Uchiha. Aquella comida fue más bien una idea de su padre, por que si fuera por Sakura, ella hubiese celebrado su cumpleaños con una fiesta en grande acompañada de sus más cercanos amigos. Pero agradecía la intervención de su padre, pocas veces podía ver a su familia reunida y le causaba risa el hecho de ver a su tío sentado a un lado de algún Uchiha, además, era una buena razón para poder ver a Madara.

La universidad la tenía tan consumida que los únicos instantes en los que veía a Madara era cuando él la dejaba en su casa luego de un día de escuela. Ya ni siquiera podían permitirse sus escapadas por que Sakura acababa el horario escolar hecha puré. O al menos así era hasta que tuvieron una pequeña discusión.

« —Sabes que alguien más puede tener tu puesto de presidenta si el trabajo es mucho para ti. —Él le dijo, luego de despertarla cuando ella se quedó dormida durante el camino hasta su casa. El auto ya estaba aparcado frente a la residencia de los Senju.

—Por supuesto que no. Estoy hecha para este puesto, no puedo dejar que me lo quiten. —Murmuró ella con tono bajo luego de recuperarse de su ensoñación.

—Entonces busca a alguien que te ayude, un par de asistentes no te vendrían mal. —Su voz sonó calmada pero un tanto demandante, sabía lo terca que la pelirosa podía llegar a ser muchas veces, así que luego de ver cómo fruncía el ceño, continuó— Te lo ordeno como tu Director, si no, yo mismo me encargaré de que abandones tu puesto.

Aquella última advertencia logró encender el enojo en ella, por lo que tras mirarlo con incredulidad, dijo de manera un tanto agresiva:

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto el quitarme como Presidenta?

—Por que te estás descuidando a ti misma, ¿cuántas horas duermes? ¿Estás pasando tus exámenes? ¿Comes tus tres comidas al día? Tan sólo mira como estás.

Sakura rió con ironía, casi que con burla.

—Nunca te has interesado por cómo me va en la escuela, lo único que buscas es cogerme. Pero claro, como ahora he encontrado algo que me mantiene ocupada, tu juguete sexual ya no se atreve ni a tocarte. —Tras sus amargas palabras abrió con brusquedad la puerta del auto, él la llamó una decena de veces, incluso salió del auto y fue tras ella, pero luego de que la ojijade lograra escaparse, decidió que lo mejor sería dejarla descansar. »

Sakura pensó mucho en lo que le había dicho al Uchiha; por esos días las clases, los maestros, las actividades, bueno, en general todo le causaron una severa úlcera de estrés que terminó presentándose en un humor de los mil demonios. Todo le molestaba, todo le irritaba, todo le preocupaba. Así que fue algo relativamente normal que ella haya explotado hasta el punto de discutir con Madara por una cuestión meramente "inocente". Por una parte se sintió mal por la manera tan cruel en la que se expresó y comportó, comprendió que su actuar no fue el mejor, pero por otro lado se dio cuenta de que tenía algo de razón al enojarse, lo que la orilló a no hacer las paces con Madara. Durante los siguientes días buscó a Ino o a Tenten y fueron ellas dos las que estuvieron llevándola a casa. No se atrevía a mirar a Madara, aún cuando su propio cuerpo y mente se lo exigían a gritos.

Pero ese día lo tenía en la mesa sentado frente a ella, él estaba calmado y como siempre llevaba ese porte tan masculino que la enloquecía. Durante la comida notó su intensa mirada sobre ella en más de una ocasión, por lo que en ningún segundo dejó de sentir como su rostro y la parte inferior de su nuca ardían, estaba segurísima que su rostro competía en color contra un tomate. Lo bueno era que junto a ella estaba Tobirama, su tío favorito, así que él la mantuvo muy bien distraída con todos sus relatos sobre el viaje que recientemente hizo a un país exótico.

Pero al final de todo ¿qué podía esperar? La cerda de Ino la había obligado a ponerse su regalo, un vestido color blanco, con el largo hasta los muslos, además la tela se ceñía perfectamente bien a su piel, enmarcando aún más su estrecha cintura y su redondo trasero, estaba de más decir que en el área del busto le daba un realce como si llevara un sostén de push up, así que, finalmente, su busto se veía más prominente. Incluso se halló sorprendida cuando tras voltear luego de sentir una poderosa mirada sobre ella, se encontró con los ojos de Sasuke. Así que en definitiva, ella era la estrella y el centro del universo aquel día.

.

—Muy bien, Sakura abrirá sus regalos así que pasen a la sala, porfavor. —Anunció Mito.

La comida ya había concluido pero todos los invitados se veían tan agusto que no parecía que la pequeña celebración terminara pronto.

Todos llegaron a la sala y ahí encontraron a Sakura sentada con muchas cajas y bolsas de regalo alrededor.

Ella se notaba muy feliz, después de todo abrir regalos era una de las cosas que más la emocionaban. Sus padres le habían regalado un auto Range Rover del año en color rojo. Sus tíos maternos, Kushina y Minato le dieron un reloj rosegold que desde hacía semanas atrás se moría por tener. Por otra parte, su tonto pero preciado primo Naruto, le regaló una bolsa tan bonita, que intuyó que Hinata le había ayudado a escogerla. Siguió abriendo un par de increíbles regalos más, hasta que llegó a una pequeña bolsa de Tiffany Co. que al parecer, era el regalo de Madara. A medida que fue sacando la cajita de la bolsa, no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa, y aún más por que sentía la mirada de él tan atento en ella. Finalmente, cuando abrió la cajita se encontró un collar de oro con la inicial de su nombre conformado con pequeñas incrustaciones de diamante. Su corazón dio un vuelco y después se reconfortó con una increíble ola de calor. Alzó la mirada encontrándose sus ojos jade al instante con los negros de él. Hubo una breve conexión al instante, pero parecieron eternos los segundos en los que se miraron, hasta que la voz de Tobirama haciendo presencia la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Volteó la vista y encontró a su tío cargando una gran caja de regalo.

—Lamento la demora, tuve algunos problemas con el contenido. —Dijo el peliblanco acercándose— Espero que te guste mucho, sobrina.

—Gracias, tío. —Murmuró ella con una sonrisa amable, los presentes la animaron a abrirlo pronto pues, viendo el tamaño de la caja tenían mucha curiosidad de saber qué habría dentro.

Sakura retiró con cuidado la tapa de la caja y luego de inclinarse un poco al frente, una tierna carita se asomó desde adentro. En cuestión de milisegundos su rostro se iluminó y sin poder resistirlo por más tiempo, cargó en brazos al cachorro blanco.

—Oww, ¡es hermoso! —Murmuró con creciente alegría sin atreverse a dejar de abrazar al perrito.

—Es un Kishu Ken, ¿te gusta? —Preguntó Tobirama con una sonrisa.

—¡Claro que me gusta! Es muy hermoso, te prometo que voy a cuidarlo demasiado. —Sakura se separó un poco para admirar a la nueva mascota que tenía y no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas tras ver aquel adorable y pequeño rostro.— Muchas gracias, en verdad, gracias. —Se levantó del sillón en donde se encontraba sentada y fue hacia Tobirama justo para abrazarlo y volver a agradecerle por tan maravilloso regalo.

Hasta ese entonces, quiénes tenían los mejores regalos eran los padres de Sakura y Madara, pero ahora que veía la euforia de su sobrina, Tobirama se dio cuenta de que él se llevaba la medalla como "La persona que le dio a Sakura el mejor regalo". Su lado competitivo salió a flote y le dedicó una mirada triunfadora junto con una sonrisa arrogante al Uchiha que más detestaba, todo aquello, mientras acariciaba la espalda de su adorada sobrina.

La rivalidad que había entre ambos surgió cuando se conocieron en la preparatoria. Madara llegó a mitad del ciclo escolar como un alumno nuevo y pronto se convirtió en el mejor amigo del bondadoso Hashirama. De alguna manera ello no le agradó a Tobirama pues se sintió desplazado, y además, al saber que el recién llegado era un integrante de la importante familia Uchiha, lo detestó aún más. Tenía a esa familia bajo un concepto poco amable, pues pensaba que eran una bola de ególatras y desdeñosos, todo, por una mala experiencia que había tenido muchísimo tiempo atrás. Por otra parte, Madara ignoraba la antipatía que generaba en Tobirama puesto que era una total pérdida de tiempo; aunque no negaba que le causaba cierta satisfacción ganarle en varios aspectos, como cuando ambos solicitaron una beca para estudiar unos breves meses en Corea y fue él quien la obtuvo.

Pero aquel día, era Tobirama quien se había llevado la victoria. En otro contexto al Uchiha poco le hubiese importado que Tobirama le ganara en algo, pero el simple hecho de que "el premio" haya sido brindarle la más grande y gratificante de las sorpresas a Sakura, lo hacía hervir de puro y duro coraje.

.

Sakura tomó con sumo cuidado sus regalos, exceptuando a su nueva mascota (la cual decidió liberar en el jardín para que conociera su nuevo hogar) y se encaminó a su habitación para dejar todos los presentes ahí.

Estaba terminando de guardar en un cajón el regalo de Madara cuando escuchó que la puerta se cerraba y no tuvo que voltear a ver quién había entrado pues justo cuando escuchó cómo el seguro era puesto, lo supo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir evitándome? —Se estremeció, hacía días desde que escuchó por última vez su voz hablándole directa y solamente a ella.

No supo qué contestar, así que, sin mirarlo, se dirigió a la puerta y dijo —Mis invitados aún están abajo esperando. —Pero claro que él no dejaría que ella se fuera, la última vez que lo permitió Sakura decidió no hablarle más, por lo que la tomó del brazo ejerciendo sólo un poco de fuerza, con eso bastaba para retenerla.— Suéltame.

Él la condujo a su cama y fue ahí cuando la empujó. La ojijade cayó en el colchón y pronto se incorporó apoyándose de sus codos.

—¡Oye! —Dijo con indignación y molestia, pero cuando se fijó bien en su expresión, supo que él se notaba molesto. No, más que molesto, enfurecido. Sus ojos la miraban con filo, sus cejas estaban peligrosamente juntas y su mandíbula se marcaba con tanta fuerza. Por un momento llegó a asustarse pues nunca lo había visto así, pero por otro lado sabía que Madara no era ese tipo de hombres abusivos.— ¿E-estás bien?

—¿Tú qué crees? —Madara se inclinó en la cama, apoyó sus rodillas y manos sobre el colchón y la miró con ojos penetrantes, ella tragó saliva— ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría si me haces un puto berrinche, decides borrarme de tu vida ignorándome y evitándome, y entonces llega ese imbécil creído y me roba tu total atención?

Sorpresivamente Sakura le sostuvo la mirada, y realmente es sorpresivo si se toma en cuenta lo embriagada y excitada que estaba por tener a aquel hombre sobre y a poco centímetros de ella. Le costó un poco de trabajo descifrar por completo lo que él le había dicho, y cuando lo comprendió no pudo evitar relajarse y dejar escapar una risita burlona.

—No me digas que estás celoso de tío Tobi.

—Maldición. —Madara llevó una de sus grandes manos hasta la parte trasera del cuello femenino y sin previo aviso pegó su boca a la de ella. La pelirosa abrió muchísimo los ojos tras aquel abrupto movimiento por parte de Madara y no se guardó las ganas de hacerle saber que no estaba contenta con ello, forcejeó contra su cuerpo y le golpeó el pecho al tiempo en que trataba de decirle que parara, pero todo era en vano, las palabras no salían del todo por su boca gracias a la presión que él ejercía contra sus labios. Entonces, a medida que pasaron los segundos, se cansó de luchar, sobre todo cuando entendió que él no la soltaría, así que decidió rendirse y dejarse hacer, al fin y al cabo había sido un martirio no probar nuevamente su boca.

La besó con absoluta posesión y se encargó de atrapar y saborear sus rosados labios como si de un caramelo se tratara. Su mano libre viajó a través de sus cuerpos y se coló debajo de aquel diminuto vestido. Sus dedos prontamente encontraron aquel caliente y húmedo centro así que se dedicó a acariciarlo por encima de la ropa interior que ella llevaba. Tal caricia le arrebató un gemido y ese fue el momento preciso para introducir su lengua y degustar con suaves movimientos la lengua de ella. Cuando Madara finalmente soltó su boca, Sakura tuvo que limpiarse con cierta vergüenza el pequeño rastro de saliva que aquél caliente beso dejó. El Director la vio con el rostro sonrojado y la respiración alterada causando que el dolor en sus pantalones se acrecentara.

—Eres un maldito. —Murmuró ella con las cejas fruncidas— Debí suponer que, como siempre, solo me buscaste para bajar tu maldita calentura y tu estúpido coraje.

—Guarda silencio, no creas que me tienes contento. —Le dijo amenazadoramente.

—¡No quiero hacerlo contigo, ni ahora ni nunca!

El Uchiha le respondió con un gruñido y sus manos recorrieron todo el vestido buscando el cierre, pero no lo sentía por los costados así que de un ágil y rápido movimiento volteó el cuerpo de su pequeña presa, fue entonces donde halló el cierre en su espalda.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame ir! —Sakura aferró sus manos al escote de su vestido para impedir que Madara se lo quitara, pero fue inútil puesto que en un segundo ella ya se hallaba semidesnuda, lo único que la cubría era su tanga.

—¿Te pusiste esto para mí? —Preguntó con arrogancia detrás de ella, desde ahí tenía una irresistible vista de su increíble trasero.

—Eso quisieras. Y escúchame con atención, esta es la última vez que te digo que me sueltes, si no, te juro que voy a grit...¡ahh! —Un gemido se le escapó de la garganta cuando inesperadamente el Uchiha enterró el rostro entre sus glúteos. Sakura llevó ambas manos hasta su boca y miró el frente de su pared con los ojos desbordantes de sorpresa y el rostro más que rojo.

Una potente corriente eléctrica invadió todo su cuerpo cuando Madara rompió de un sólo jalón la rosada tela y acto seguido atacó con su lengua los cálidos pliegues de la chica, arrebatándole un suspiro. La volteó quedando su cuerpo boca arriba y abrió sus piernas, quedando brevemente hipnotizado con la vista, pues al instante la parte inferior de su rostro tomó posesión de su coño. Poco le importaba que él haya roto su costosa tanga si le estaba pagando con uno de los mayores placeres.

«¿Qué haces? Se supone que estás molesta con él.» La regañó su Inner, y ella lo sabía perfectamente bien, pero Madara tenía un algo que la descolocaba y le hacía perder el autocontrol justo como ella lo hacía con él. Ambos lograban hacer que el otro perdiera la cordura y se atreviera a hacer cosas descabelladas, como comenzar con aquella prohibida relación.

Sentía su cálido aliento chocar con su sensible piel y su lengua recorrer cada pliegue. Un gemido fue arrebatado de su boca cuando él hundió dos de sus largos dedos en su vagina.

—Porfavor. —Gimió, presionó uno de sus brazos sobre sus ojos solo para asegurarse de que todo fuera un maldito sueño, pero cuando sintió la boca de él succionar una parte de su sexo que no tenía idea que se sentía tan malditamente bien, se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba viviendo era real. Su barrera terminó por desplomarse en pedazos cuando Madara movió con más rapidez sus dedos dentro de ella y su lengua acarició con parsimonia el punto exacto de su caliente y expuesta piel. Sólo entonces alcanzó un orgasmo que no dio ninguna señal previa de haber estado cerca— ¡Ohh, demonios!

Madara se levantó lentamente y observó con ojos fieros a aquella muchachita desnuda, con la respiración agitada y las mejillas sonrosadas. Podían llamarlo enfermo o pervertido por haber profanado aquel cuerpo lozano, y él mismo se atormentó numerosas noches luego de por primera vez haber probado su piel, pero más temprano que tarde se dio cuenta de que aunque el mundo entero lo obligara, esa sensación de estar junto a ella, hacerla enteramente suya y corromperla, le generaban una satisfacción enormes; con la cual simplemente no podía lidiar.

Sakura lo miró con aquellos hermosos ojos verdes llenos de deseo, a la espera de su siguiente movimiento. El Uchiha se deshizo de su saco y desabotonó los primeros botones de su camisa por simple comodidad y por que le encendía la mirada que surcaba el rostro de ella cuando veía su fornido y bronceado torso. Sin apartar la vista, sus manos bajaron hasta sus pantalones donde un creciente bulto estaba a la dolorosa espera. En un ágil movimiento logró aflojar su cinturón y desabrochar su pantalón. Entonces sin mediar palabra, Sakura se incorporó y gateó con lentitud hasta el. Le dedicó una última mirada antes de dar una lamida a su miembro por encima de la tela que lo mantenía preso.

La respiración de Madara se hizo más pesada. La pequeña Senju colocó ambas manos sobre sus caderas y bajó la tela con una lentitud que fue casi eterna. Entonces Sakura tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar jadear cuando se encontró con su ancha y caliente verga, que no sabía si era el tiempo de abstinencia lo que la hacían ver más prominente y peligrosa. Acercó su rostro y lamió la punta, lo que provocó un gruñido en el Director. Un sabor dulce hizo contacto en su boca y aquello sólo la animó a meter poco más de la mitad de su hombría en la boca, después de todo, su pene era demasiado grande y ella contaba con una boca chiquita, por lo que era más de lo que se esperaba.

Cerró los ojos sintiendo como Madara posaba sus grandes manos sobre su cabeza y entonces comenzó a guiarla. Su rosada lengua se permitió recorrer cada espacio de piel que tenía dentro y comenzó un lento y tortuoso vaivén de adentro hacia afuera, donde ella succionó y chupó lo más que pudo.

—Sakura... —Gruñó él, jalando sus cabellos y logrando hacer contacto con los ojos verdes, que lo miraban con cierto toque de inocencia y lujuria. Dios, sólo ella sabía lo mucho que a Madara le gustaba que lo viera de esa forma.

Sacó toda su longitud en un rápido movimiento, haciendo que un divertido "¡pop!" se escuchara en la inmensa habitacion. Fue entonces que una de sus pequeñas manos comenzó a masajear todo su tronco y sus labios se concentraron en la base de su pene. Pero él necesitaba más movimiento, y ahora que Sakura estaba dispuesta frente a él, no perdería la oportunidad de follarse aquella traviesa boquita. Jaló con cierta firmeza sus cabellos rosados y solo eso bastó para que ella entendiera el mensaje, por que abrió la boca recibiendo así nuevamente su hinchada verga. Madara comenzó a mover su cadera con más velocidad y se deleitó con la imagen que veía desde arriba, Sakura chupandole la polla haciendo un sonido que más incitador no podía haber.

—Mmm... —Gimió sintiendo como el orgasmo estaba decidido a llegar, pero por mucho que le gustara llenarla con su líquido, tenía algo más importante que hacer. Así que sin previo aviso se retiró de su boca— Recuéstate. —Le ordenó y ella hizo caso en completo silencio, sin embargo la pelirosa se acostó en las sábanas con el cuerpo apoyado en sus codos— No, Sakura. —Murmuró con voz fría y demandante— Sabes como me gusta.

Un ligero rubor se asentó en sus juveniles mejillas, acto seguido se dio la vuelta levantándose sobre sus propias rodillas y después inclinó su torso hacia abajo de manera que su respingado culo quedó deliciosamente expuesto ante Madara. Un pequeño estremecimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo. Sabía que él la estaba mirando, y aunque no podía saberlo con exactitud, estaba segura de que por su mente corrían muchísimas cosas; Dios, él iba a destrozarla como nunca antes lo hizo.

En cierto momento, las varoniles y fuertes manos del Uchiha se posaron sobre sus glúteos, los cuales apretó y extendió hacia los lados. Sakura sintió una pequeña corriente de aire frío chocar contra la rosada piel de su intimidad. Entonces, abruptamente, Madara se enterró con cada centímetro de su polla en la estrecha vagina de su amante. Tan duro y profundo, que fue inevitable que Sakura no soltara un grito desgarrador de puro y absoluto placer.

—¡Madara! —Gimió con fuerza, sintiendo como él salía y entraba de ella con tanta convicción.

—Pequeña perra. Estás tan jodidamente apretada. —Murmuró él con esfuerzo, pues sus sentidos estaban revoloteando sin cesar por el placer que el contacto entre ambos cuerpos le generaba.

Madara subió las manos hasta la cintura femenina e impulsó con más velocidad su cadera de afuera hacia adentro. Tenía la mirada yendo de un punto a otro. Pues por un lado lo excitaba de sobremanera ver su hinchada verga saliendo y entrando de su vagina y por otro lado adoraba ver como el cuerpo de Sakura se balanceaba de adelante hacia atrás producto de la fricción entre ambos cuerpos.

—Ohh, ¡po-porfavor! ¡Más, más! —Gimió la pelirosa sin ser consciente, tenía las manos apretando fuertemente las sábanas blancas y los ojos cerrados.

No lo soportaba, tenía que hundirse más, llenarla toda sin dejar ni un solo espacio desolado, por lo que la tomó del rosado cabello sin ejercer mucha fuerza y finalmente empezó a embestirla a su antojo, movió las caderas con muchísima más fuerza y aunado a que ella estaba increíblemente húmeda, su pene resbalaba con más facilidad en su interior.

—¡Ahh, sí, justo así! —Sakura estaba apunto de perder la cordura, ni siquiera era capaz de sentir sus piernas, todo lo que importaba en ese momento era la atención que Madara le estaba dando. Por lo que no se dio cuenta del momento en que la puerta de su habitación quiso ser abierta.

Pero ni estar en la mejor cogida de su vida era un acto de debilidad para el Uchiha, sus sentidos sensoriales eran más fuertes que cualquier cosa, así que por supuesto que percibió el momento en que el cerrojo de la puerta había sido movido. Y una oscura parte de él deseaba que la _persona_ detrás de la puerta, entrara y descubriera lo que estaban haciendo. Por que él sabía que esa persona no fue nada más ni nada menos que Tobirama Senju.

Aquel pensamiento lo incitó a aumentar sus movimientos, logrando por fin el preciado orgasmo que le arrebató un gruñido y le hizo bañar en chorros de semen a su acompañante. La sintió apretarlo con fuerza, su interior estaba colapsando por la increíble ráfaga de placer y una colosal corriente eléctrica se apoderó de su pequeño cuerpo.

Madara era, en pocas palabras, todo un Dios del sexo.

Él finalmente se recostó a su lado, tratando de recuperar su respiración. Vio como ella se incorporaba de apoco, solo para aferrarse a su fuerte torso.

—Es la última vez que te comportas como una cría insolente, ¿te quedó claro? —Le dijo sin un ápice de delicadeza, sonando imponente.

Ella asintió, haciendo un adorable puchero y acto seguido le plantó un fogoso beso en los labios.

—Lo siento.

.

.

.

 _Sakura se levantó de la cama, exponiendo su cuerpo desnudo y le dedicó una última mirada juguetona, para posteriormente reírse con picardía y meterse al baño dispuesta a refrescarse en la bañera._

 _El permaneció un momento ensimismado, con la mente retratando esa faceta de ella, delineando el contorno de sus curvas, los intensos jades que tenia por ojos y deleitandose con el sonido de su encantadora risa._

 _Hasta que el sonido de un celular lo sacó de sus cavilaciones._

 _Estiró la mano hasta toparse con el aparato, que hasta entonces creyó se trataba del suyo. Sin embargo el iracundo enojo y las ganas de asesinar algo, o a alguien, se hicieron presentes con rapidez al ver la pantalla de inicio._

 ** _Sasuke._**

 _¿Qué estás haciendo?_

 ** _Sasuke._**

 _Puedo ir a verte ahora mismo y ver una película._

 ** _Tío Tobi_**

 _¿Tienes quien pase a recogerte de tus clases de francés? Sólo dime e iré por ti, hermosa._

 _Un indescriptible sentimiento se apoderó de el, uno que hizo hervir la sangre de sus venas y arterias._

 _Pero más pronto que tarde una malévola sonrisa apareció en su rostro._

 _Por que ninguno tenía la atención de ella como él._

 _Y refianzaría su total autoría haciéndole el amor en ese preciso instante, aunque claro, no sin antes..._

 ** _Para Sasuke y Tío Tobi_**

 _No molestes, ahora mismo estoy ocupada._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Este capítulo llevaba escribiéndolo desde diciembre, y hoy, lunes 11 de junio del 2018 POR FIN LO TERMINÉ.

Hice lo mejor para que todo quedara bien, sobre todo el lemon, por que como ya he dicho antes, no se me da del todo escribirlo. Y bueno, nose si lo sepan pero desgraciadamenre no cuento con una beta que me ayude :'3 so sad, losé

Bueno, nosé si esta sea una despedida, la verdad es que cualquier otra idea de capitulo para este fic que haya tenido, ya está descansando en paz. Por que justo como con mis otras historias, estoy en blanco, no se me ocurre nada. Asi que informalmente este es el capítulo final. Además, decir que tengo mas proyectos Madasaku para el futuro seria mentirles, asi que si, lloremos u.u

Muchísimas gracias a las que acompañaron este intento de fic y aún mas a las que dejaron sus hermosos Review que facil he leido como unas 27 veces de lo feliz que me hacen.

Ah por cierto, les dejé algo de TobiSaku por que la neurona me falla JAJAJJAJA no puedo creer que este capítulo me hizo shippearlos, de donde cariño saqué la idea? weno, never mind. Aunque si alguien gusta regalarme un TobiSaku los dioses le regalarán vida eterna, dicen.

Ahora si, hasta pronto y les mando un abrazototototote

Oink.


End file.
